Secrets
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: In a life full of Secrets you'll never know what you'll find out next... A story about Love, Hate, Deception, Jealousy and Regrets. DMHG theres more to it than it seems...
1. Exams and Shocking Secret Revealed

Chapter1 – **Prologue**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Hogwarts 7th year

Ok this is sorta following the Eternal Regrets's Storyline but whatever I hope you guys like it!

Btw sorry if I offended anyone with this chapter. My friend said I would...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Guys!" Hermione ran up to Harry and Ron and sat down right in between them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"So you decided to finally come and eat something have you? If I didn't know better I'd have think you've gone anorexic with the amount of food you consume a day..." Ron said to Hermione while piling his plate with desserts from Bertie Botts Cheesecake to Trecle Tarts.

"Honestly Ron, like I'd actually be that stupid to let myself become anorexic when there are spells that prevent it from happening" Hermione said as she placed her book bag under her chair and grabbed a sandwich. "You on the other hand are going bulimic" Hermione said staring at Ron's plate.

Ron made a hurt face "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Hermione laughed at his connection and give him a light whack on the head. "I'm kidding" She said

"Still its not good for your body if you keep on studying and don't eat anything" Harry said to Hermione as he picked up his broomstick and got up from his seat. "Sorry guys got to run. Quidditch practice" Harry took one last bite of the Bertie Botts Cheesecake... "dirt" He said with a grimace as he tried to swallow it.

Hermione and Ron laughed at his expression then gave him a shove to hurry off. Ron turned his attention back to the food.

"Sucks that i'm being given penalty for knocking the bludger into Snape's head. Now I won't get to play Quidditch until January. And we Graduate in June!" Ron said stabbing the remains of his food picturing Sanpe's head.

Hermione smiled and gave him a pat and then got up as well. She bent down to retrieve her books from under the chair. "Well I better get going I'm going to give Draco his birthday present now" Hermione said with a smile

"But you just got here!" Ron said appalled at how little Hermione really ate.

"No Ron," Hermione paused as she consulted her watch

"I've been here for 10 minutes and I need to get some studying done. I'm taking the newts in one week remember. I can't flunk them," Hermione said as she walked out.

Ron shook his head as soon as she left. "I still don't know why she choose Malfoy over Longbottom... She still hasn't gotten her priorities right apparently" He said with a sigh as he put his fork down and got up to head back to his dorm for a few hours of rest.

PASSWORD?

"Black raspberry vanilla" Hermione said to the portrait of a Japanese Maiden as it swung open. She made her way up to the heads room's and placed her bag and her books in her room first before proceeding to Draco's room. She slowly opened the door.

Hermione stepped into an immaculately clean room. She walked over to Draco's desk hoping that he would like her gift. They've been going steady for around two years now after finally getting consent from Harry and Ron they were official. Those two were inseparable and spent every minute of the day with each other. Hermione placed the box on his desk and looked around for a piece of parchment and a quill. As she looked through the last drawer she found a shoebox marked with a D. She opened it. Hermione's eyes brimmed to the full with tears as she saw what was inside. There were a bunch of letter's from a girl named Darlene and a few pictures that Draco and Darlene took together. Lastly with shaking hands Hermione pulled out a wedding invitation card.

**You are cordially invited to the Marriage Ceremony of **

**Draco Xavier Malfoy and Darlene Landrieu Milliaire **

**Ceremony: June 21st 1-3 pm **

**Reception to follow at the Malfoy Mansion **

**9 pm – 3 am **

**R.S.V.P By owl mail by April 3rd **

Still crying Hermione took the wedding invitation and closed the box. She placed it back in the drawer and went to study for ancient runes.

Weeks later she acted as nothing had happened and put on a fake act for Draco.

Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting together at the great hall when the mail came. There was one owl from the ministry and it dropped one letter onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione stared at the envelope shaking as she ripped over the the envelope... He eyes grew wider and wider as she kept on reading... Suddenly she jumped up and gave Ron and Harry both a huge hug. They could tell from her beaming face that she had gotten outstandings in all her subjects.

"Outstandings..." Ron said as he skimmed over her report card and gave it to Harry.

"Honestly Hemione, I still don't know how you do it." Harry said looking shocked at her grades.

"Do what" Hermione asked looking up from her cereal,

"Maintain an average of 105, juggle 9 courses and on top of that you are head girl That's what" Ron said to Hermione.

"Not anymore I'm not." Hermione said as she took the card back from Harry and placed it back in the envelope and then in her school bag.

"What do you mean you're not" Harry asked as he reached for the brown sugar.

"Head Girl, I'm leaving Hogwarts today I told you guys months ago." Hermione said as she looked at Ron and then Harry.

"What do you mean you're leaving Hogwarts" Ron bellowed.

"Shhhhh" Hermione said raising up her hand to motion for Ron to sit down.

"No so loud, it's a secret no one knows about it... Listen you guys I'm not who you think I am" Hermione said solemnly.

"What do you mean Hermione" Harry asked.

Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to come closer in. "What I mean is that I'm not really muggle-born... I'm a pure-blood my real bname is Isabelle Corlucci," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes widened "Why didn't you tell us before Hermione the Corlucci's are one of the most respectable purebloods in the Wizarding universe. Plus they're part of the light side" He said

"I didn't know until a few days ago and I didn't want you guys worrying" Hermione said as she placed her spoon down.

"We're your friends Hermione... We're supposed to be worried and then be there for you" Harry said placing an arm around Hermione.

"What about Malfoy...Does he know?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Are you planning to tell him anytime soon" Ron asked again as he turned to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head one more time. The two boys said nothing more about Malfoy as they didn't want him to know either.

"Listen I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't tell everyone in the school." Hermione said as she looked at Harry and then Ron.

They both nodded. Hermione gave them one last hug and walked out the Great Hall...Entering her newly found life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hey i hope you like it so far... i'm not going to ask you to review because i know that you problaby won't and if you do, thx

Anyways ya

X.O.X.O Bye-O

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Meetin the Corlucci's and Madeline

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the last chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Hermione walked away from Harry and Ron she couldn't help but think if what she is doing is right. Hermione headed straight to Dumbledore's office so she could floo to the Corlucci mansion.

"Morinaga" Hermione said to the entrance to his office. She had always wondered how Dumbledore found out about this Magical Japanese candy.

She stepped onto the stair and soon found herself staring at the door of Dumbledore's office. She quietly knocked on the door and found Dumbledore standing beside Fawkes.

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione said wondering if he knew that she was there.

He turned towards her "Miss. Granger, here for the purpose of flooing I presume." He said as he walked over to the fireplace。"I cannot express how proud I am of your extraordinary high marks Miss. Granger, no one in the history of Hogwarts has ever scored that high except Tom Riddle and I." He said while picking up the floo pot and handing some to Hermione.

Hermione smiled back and took some floo powder from his hand then threw it into the fire. As the fire turned an emerald green Hermione stepped in and said one last thank you to Dumbledore before disappearing to the Corlucci Mansion.

"Isabelle?"

Hermione could hear a lady's voice calling her name but could see them yet as she was brushing soot off her school uniform. She looked up and saw a woman around 40 years old. She had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Beside the lady was a man of around 40 as well he had light brown hair and grey eyes. Hermione took one step up to them she gave a slight smile.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Corlucci?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

They both nodded. The lady spoke up first "I'm Natasha and your dad's name is Osorio you may call us by our names if you do not feel comfortable calling us mom and dad." Natasha said to Hermione.

Hermione merely nodded "Thanks"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Osorio asked Bribbit their house elf to take Hermione up to her room. As Hermione stepped into the room she couldn't believe the splendor of it. There was a huge king size bed in the middle of the room and sections for a library, kitchen, living room, entertainment room, a dressing room, a safety deposit vault, a Olympic sized pool and a huge bathroom. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. This room was like the size of 8 freaking penthouses. She went into the bathroom and saw a young girl just a few years older than her cleaning the bathroom. Hermione wondering who this was and walked over to her.

"Hi" Hermione said holding out her hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Madeleine, you must be Isabelle." The girl said putting down the towels by the tub to shake Hermione's hand.

"Actually I'm Hermione, I'm not accustomed to Isabelle just yet" Hermione said picking up one of the towels and then proceeding to help Madeline in hanging them up. Madeline stopped her.

"Please don't Miss. Corlucci, I'm supposed to be doing this." Madeline said pulling the towel from Hermione,

"Madeline could you please help me pick an outfit out I'm going to go to Hogwarts tonight to pay my friends a surprise visit Hermione said trying to drag Madeline away from the towels.

"I'd love to Miss but I must get permission from your parents first, also Mr. and Mrs. Corlucci asked me to inform you about your appearance change and requested if I could change it back for you, would it be alright?" Madeline asked as she led Hermione to the dressing room.

"That's alright Madeline and since I'm calling you by your first name its only right that you call me by mine" Hermione said as she opened the door to the room.

"That's not proper Miss, I'm being paid to serve you" Madeline said as she stood behind Hermione.

"Well since you're serving me I demand that you call me Hermione" Hermione said with a smile as she turned back.

Madeline nodded "If Hermione wishes"

"Now enough talk, do you think this dress would look good on me?" Hermione asked as she took out a spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. Hermione said a spell that made the dress fit itself onto her. Madeline gasped at how good it looked on Hermione. The dress was a midnight blue color and was topped with a gauzed. There was a ribbon right below her chest and it accentuated Hermione's curves perfectly.

Madeline walked around Hermione.

"You like Madeline?" Hermione asked looking at the hem of the dress.

"Its breathtaking, and I know the perfect pair of shoes for it" Madeline breathed as she went in from to look at Hermione again. Then went to Hermione's shoe drawer to pull out a pair of Burberry sandals. Madeline put them on the floor and motioned for Hermione to put them on, Then she led Hermione to the dressing table. There she preformed the reverse spell that caused Hermione to change back to her original features.

Hermione gasped as soon as she saw her real self. Her hair had had gone a lot lighter. Hermione's light brown almost blonde hair was in soft curls just right below her shoulders, her eyes an ice blue and she looked a lot prettier. Her skin turned a bit paler and her eyelashes became darker and more voluminous.

Madeline opened the drawer and Hermione gasped at the assortments of make-up she now owned. Madeline helped Hermione apply a light blue eye shadow and a purple eyeliner. Hermione applied clear lip-gloss.

"Hermione I'll be right back" Madeline suddenly said before rusing out in the direction of the vault. Moments later she was found carrying a aquamarine and diamond tennis bracelet, a aquamarine tear drop necklace and matching earrings. She brought them over to Hermione and helped her put them on.

Madeline stood up and looked at her work. Hermione looked completely unrecognizable.

Then Hermione motioned for Madeline to follow her.

"Since you're going to Hogwarts with me you must let me dress you up as well Madeline." Hermione said with re-opening her dresser and taking out a black dress.

"I dare not Hermione, these clothes are for you and I am not fit to wear them" Madeline said while walking backwards and shaking her head.

"Nonsense Madeline and if my parents say anything about it they'll have to talk to me. Alright" Hermione said while saying the same spell that she had used earlier to change.

Madeline had no other choice than to comply as Hermione led Madeline towards the dressing table. Hermione applied dark purple eye shadow to Madeline's eyes as Madeline had extremely dark features and pale skin. Hermione than grabbed a diamond hear that was lying around and fastened it to Madeline's neck. Hermione twisted up Madeline's straight hari into it loose ponytail and inserted dangling earrings into her earlobes.

"Finished!" Hermione said proudly

"Now can you show me where the handbags are kept?" Hermione asked as she helped Madeline get up.

Madeline pointed to another section right beside the vault and led Hermione inside it. Hermione looked around shocked and grabbed a Burberry cylinder to match her shoes. Madeline just stood there watching Hermione. Hermione turned back and stared at Madeline,

"Is there anything you wanted Hermione?" Madeline asked clasping her hands in front of her.

"Pick a handbag Madeline" Hermione said turning to Madeline.

"I can't miss I'm already wearing stuff that I cannot possibly pay back If I ruined" Madeline said while picking off a piece of invisible lint off her dress.

"Nonsense, I've got too many anyways. Pick now Madeline I don't have much time" Hermione said walking over to the girl and pulling her over into the room.

Madeline only nodded then grabbed a Monogrammed Rainbow flowers from the hook. Satisfied Hermione pulled Madeline out of the room and went down the stairs to talk to her Parents.

"Excuse me." Hermione said trying to get their attention. They both looked up from their newspapers.

"I love the dress Isabelle, you too Madeline. Is there anything you wanted." Natasha asked Hermione as she looked at the girls.

"Yes I was wondering if I could take Madeline out with me for a while, we're going to go to Hogwarts to visit my friends to touch base" Hermione said hoping her parent's would say yes.

"Of course, just be home by 11 pm and make sure you eat dinner" Natasha said to Hermione smiling.

Hermione gave a nod "Thanks" Then she motioned for Madeline to follow her to the fireplace,

"You know where to go right?" Hermione said to Madeline as she icked up some floo powder and gave some to Madeline.

"Hogwarts right?" Madeline said as she tried to hold the powder and keep it from spilling.

Hermione nodded "Remember while at Hogwarts you must call me Isabelle, no one knows my true identity." Then Hermione stepped into the fireplace and disappeared faster than you can say Corlucci. Madeline followed and they were both greeted by an amused Dumbledore.

"Miss. Corlucci, it's a pleasure meeting you. I love your dress by the way" Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione smiled "Give up the act professor you know its me."

Dumbledore smiled "I presume you're here to visit young Malfoy and Harry and Ron"

Hermione nodded "I'll be out by 11 is it alright if we join the Gryffindor's for dinner." Hermione asked.

"We'd love for that to happen but Miss. Corlucci how can we explain your identity" Dumbledore asked.

"I;m sure you can find a way, Thank you Professor!" Hermione said as she walked out the door with Madeline following her.

Hermione jumped as she heard someone calling her name.

"Isabelle Corlucci, We finally meet"...

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok well I want to go on but I gotta study for math now and its not who you think it is...

ok well anyways

ya

Bi

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	3. Jung JiHoon Best Friend?

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like? Ok well I'm finished studying for MATH!

Heheh ok have fun reading!

Note: the only reason Draco didn't go after Hermione is because Dumbledore told everyone that something had happened to Hermione e.g she went mental... you figure it out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione turned around and saw Pansy Parkinson walking towards her. Of course Isabelle didn't know Pansy so Hermione had to put on a fake act. Hermione walked over to Pansy with Madeline following. Hermione slung her handbag onto the top of her arm and smiled.

"Hi, Do I know you from somewhere?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"No we've never met before but, I recognize you because of the uncanny resemblance to your parents, wonderful purebloods. Met them at last year's summer Gala at my mansion, of course they said that you couldn't come because you went to Singing school in Italy" Pansy said with a smirk.

"I'm Pansy by the way, Pansy Parkinson" Pansy said as she stuck out her hand.

Hermione took it "You know who I am, this is my friend Madeline" Hermione said motioning to Madeline.

Pansy smiled at Madeline. "Madeline... I've never heard of you before, what's your last name." She said with an evil smirk.

Hermione cut in "Her last name is Rainelle she lives in Russia so I don't expect you'd know the family."

Madeline just looked up surprised but didn't say anything.

Pansy just smiled changing the topic. "So why are you here in Hogwarts Isabelle?" Pansy asked pulling up her skirt.

Hermione mentally made a face of disgust then answered Pansy "Private Reasons" Then ended the conversation. "So I guess we'll see you around Pansy" Hermione said with a smirk as she waved and went the other way.

Madeline caught up with her "My last name isn't Rainelle"

"I know" Hermione said stopping at the portrait of the Japanese Maiden again to pick up some books she had left in Hogwarts earlier by accident.

"Black Rasperry Vanilla" Hermione said to the portrait as it swung open. Hermione silently motioned for Madeline to follow. They crept into Hermione's room and Hermione told Madeline to pick up the box over there while she picked up the one over here,

Hermione motioned for Madeline to follow her through he portrait above the Head girl's bed into the Gryffindor Common room. They entered and looked around there was no one, and then they placed a spell on the boxes to go to the Corlucci Mansion. Hermione went up to the boy's dormitory's to find Harry and Ron sitting at their desks. Hermione went into trauma when she found out what they were doing. Studying! She smiled then went over to their beds and sat down she picked up a textbook and made loud noises when flipping the pages. Both boys turned around to see what the racket was about. When they saw an extremely gorgeous but unknown girl in Harry's bed they went over to confront her.

"Who are you! and what are you doing here in Hogwarts!" Ron asked pointing his wand at Hermione. Harry pointed his wand at her too just at the other side of the bed though.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at them then kept on reading "Honestly you two, it deeply saddens me that you haven't learnt that when you see a stranger on your bed you ask them from a safe distance away. I'm probably armed too you know." And with that Hermione pulled out her wand and disarmed both of them. Smiling with glee Hermione took all three wands and went into the common room with Madeline to read in peace and quite, Harry and Ron rushed down the stairs.

"Hermione is that really you?" Harry asked his eyes widening and his smile got bigger.

Hermione gave a smile and hugged Harry.

"Bloody Hell Hermione what happened" Ron said looking up and down at Hermione.

"Hello to you to Ron" Hermione said reaching to hug Ron.

"You've changed quite a lot in a few hours" Harry said to Hermione once they all sat down and when Harry finally had a chance to look at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and handed their wands back. They said a word of thanks. Hermione motioned for Madeline to sit down as well.

"Guys, this is Madeline. Madeline this is Harry and Ron" Hermione said introducing everyone.

"Hey Madeline" Both boys said in unison. Madeline just blushed.

"So you like your new family Mione" Ron asked leaning back on the chair soaking up the fire.

"They're alright and while I'm at Hogwarts my name is Isabelle... got that" Hermione said sitting up

The boys both nodded. "So Madeline are you Hermione's older or younger sister?" Ron asked,

"Neither, I work for the family. Miss. Corlucci made me come tonight to accompany her" Madeline said smiling.

"Don't listen to her guys she's my friend, and my fashion advisor. Besides Madeline you know more about purebloods than I do so you're like my mentor... let's say tutor" Hermione said putting one arm around Madeline. Madeline smiled but said nothing.

"How long are you here for" Ron asked Hermione as he conjured up a cup of Hot Chocolate for everyone.

"Until 11 "Hermione said as she thanked Ron and picked up her glass.

"I know, why don't you guys come and visit me during pre-exam break for the two weeks! I can help you guys study and you guys can keep me and Madeline from boredom." Hermione said clapping her hands.

Harry and Ron smiled "Don't you have to ask your parent's first?"

Hermione shrugged "They'll problaby say yess..."

"So does Malfoy know you're back?" Harry asked as he picked up his Hot Chocolate.

"No remember he doesn't even know my true identity." Hermione paused as she thought about Draco and his upcoming wedding.

"Did you say Malfoy?"

Everyone looked at Madeline as she finally spoke up.

"Sure did, why?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the loveseat,

"We're invited to his wedding to Darlene something something... I can never remember her name, anyways it's held in June and the Malfoy's have already mailed you an invitation." Madeline said innocently not knowing about Draco and Hermione's relationship.

Ron and Harry both jumped up.

"That bastard!" Ron yelled as he stomped over to the entrance,

"Harry c'mon" Harry tried to follow but was stopped by Hermione.

"Don't you guys Malfoy isn't worth it, besides I've known about this for at least a month now." Hermione said hanging her head as she walked back to the couch.

"But 'mione!" Harry said exasperatedly as he followed her back.

Hermione shook her head.

"You know what, someone will find me here sooner of later, I better get going. I'll owl you two about summer arrangements. For now keep this to yourselves." Hermione hugged each boy and Madeline shook hands with them. Then the two girls exited out the head's portrait and found themselves in the Corlucci mansion within a few minutes.

Once Hermione got home she fell asleep immediately. Madeline changed and went into a connection room and was soon asleep as well.

"Hermione, Wake up!."

Hermione shifted and squinted her eyes un til they became focused. Hermione saw Madeline standing there with a clipboard that read of Hermione's day schedule.

"Good morning Madeline." Hermione said as she got up and pulled her hair back.

Madeline gave a nod "Today we need to attend a pageant and then we need to find a dress for you"

"Another Dress! What on earth for?" Hermione asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well the Malfoy wedding has been moved forwards apparently because Mr.Malfoy has gotten out of school early. He apparently suffered a major breakdown when he found out that his girlfriend had left the school, wait till his fiancée hears about this one..." Madeline said checking her references.

Hermione stopped applying make-up "Oh..."

Hermione then went to the dresser and picked out another dress. This time it was a pale blue dress that went down below her knees. Hermione found a pair of silver heels and she fastened on hoop earrings. Picking up her handbag Hermione motioned for Madeline to follow her as they went down to meet her parents.

"Morning Isabelle " Her father greeted her once she got down the stairs. Hermione reached in for a hug with shocked both her parents. Smiling she swung her bag behind her.

"So are we going to go now?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"But Isabelle, you havn't eaten breakfast yet." Her mother said coming out of the kitchen.

"Its okay I'm not hungry, can we go to the pageant now?" Hermione said as she twirled around full of energy,

Her father nodded. "I'll get Peter to start the car."

Hermione smiled as she ran outside. Moments later she was found being escorted into a flying limousine. She was then introduced to her two bodyguards Henry and Andrew. They flew to the pageant while Madeline had to go help her mother for a new dress and a cloak in Paris's Magical Chanel. Her father went to the bank to settle a few legal documents.

Once Hermione got out of the limo she was blinded by flashing lights,

Turns out that all of they were paparazzi, Henry told them to go away and Andrew helped Hermione get inside.

Hermione sat there for a while before scanning the Judging table and saw no one that she knew... except a certain blonde...

(Should I continue?... well I got nothing better to do...)

"Draco..." Hermione whispered quietly looking at the judge.

"Is there something wrong Miss. Corlucci?" Andrew asked as he looked over at Hermione.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. Soon the contestants came out. Hermione barely noticed them because her eyes were only on Draco. Draco saw her looking at him but had to quickly turn away because they had to issue points. (remember she had an appearance change) As soon as the show was over Hermione quickly went out of the Concert hall, in fear that Draco would come over. Her bodyguards followed her. As she stepped into her limo she could hear someone calling for her.

"Excuse Me Miss!"

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy running towards her. She groaned then retracted her foot and faked a smile.

"You left this on your chair," Draco said a bit out of breath.

Hermione put out her hand to receive her wizpod (ipod) which she had left behind in her quick hurry to get out.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she put it back in her bag.

"No problem, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." Draco said looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded "Nice to meet you, I'm Her...Isabelle Corlucci"

Draco's eyes grew wider "Corlucci! You're their daughter... so you do exist"

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Hermione asked in curiousity.

"Yes well my girlf... my co-head Hermione Granger got exempted from the exams in June and so did I...well after my father talked with them anyways... She just left... sorry I'm rambling on now aren't it..." Draco said with a hint of sadness.

Hermione looked down at his hand and there it was... The ring she gave him for his birthday... He was still wearing it...

Hermione gave a look of bewilderment then a slight smile. "I'll see you around Draco." She said stepping back into the limo.

"Wait!" Draco put out a hand to stop the car.

"You're coming to my Wedding right?" Draco said.

"Your Wedding...?" Hermione momentarily forgot about it.

"To Darlene Landrieu, um During the summer..." Draco said uncomfortably thinking about Hermione and how he kinda lied to her.

"Oh..Yes" Hermione forced a smile as she was reminded.

"So you'll be coming right?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you think you could design my fiancé's wedding dress?" Draco tilted his head to push his loose bangs out of the way

Hermione shifted her head trying not to get mad"Design Wedding Dress...? Why me?"

"Well your parents told my parents that you were a huge fashion designer in Milan, so I just thought..." Draco trailed on.

Hermione shook her head in confusion vowing to have a talk with her parents later. She gave a fake smile "Let me think about it alright... I'll let you know Saturday, meet me there at 8 sharp at Movenpick." She gave one last wave as she rolled up her window and the car took off...

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as the car started flying. She turned to her bodyguards.

"Where to next" She smiled.

"We're going to Paris now to get your formal night attire for your dinner banquet at Mr. Malfoy's wedding." Henry said without a hint of expression, emotion or movement...

Hermione nodded as she wondered what in the world was wrong with this guy.

They landed in front of Chanel's Magical store soon after and Hermione was escorted into the store to find Madeline and her Mother there picking shoes.

Her mother turned around just in time to see them walk in the door.

"Isabelle! Did you enjoy the pageant?"

"Yes until I saw Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said with a minor glare at her mother.

"What about Mr.Malfoy, He's such a fine young man. If he wasn't betrothed to that sweet girl Darlene I definitely would have set you two up." She said as she held a pair of red sling backs to her dress.

"Betrothal..." Hermione gasped at her new found information. So technically Draco wasn't cheating on her, it was a betrothal... But it was too late to change anything now..

"Apparently he thinks I'm a fashion designer in Milan... Wonder how he got that information" Hermione said glaring even heavier now.

"And he wants me to design Darlene's wedding dress!" Hermione added in exasperation.

"Honey, don't worry about it we'll just get one of Gucci's designers and get them to design a gown for Darlene then we can just put your name on it." Hermione's mother said as she put down the red sling backs and opted for a pair of pink ones.

"But mom that's cheating!" Hermione said shocked.

"Not really since you're not getting marked for it. Now why don't I get this lovely lady to show you their formal section alright, we don't have much time we're flying over to Korea for this pop-music festival after this. " Mrs. Corlucci said as she motioned the attendant over to take Hermione away.

"Korean Music Fes..." Hermione was unable to finish her sentence as she was dragged away to look at gowns.

An hour later you could see Hermione Granger standing amongst hundreds of dresses not looking all to happy about it.

"Gosh...What did I ever do to deserve this.." Hermione fumed as she looked in the 18th section of gowns today...

Suddenly she gasped... Madeline thinking something was wrong quickly rushed over to see if everything was alright.

There she found Hermione holding a dress up to herself eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I've found it!" Hermione yelled.

"My perfect dress" Hermione said as she preformed a spell on it so that she could see what it would look like on her. Hermione did a little spin.

The dress was a halter top. It was completely made of silk and satin with a net underlining. It ended just right below the knees and it flared out at her waist. If you looked at it from one way it was black from another it was silver, and from another it was a blue metallic.

The attendant smiled. "You have quite an eye there Miss. Corlucci. That's our newest design from our Mystic Dreams collection. If your like the design of this collection we also have the rest of the set which includes enough outfits for each of your nights. It will change your whole entire look and style"

Hermione smiled "How much for this dress?"

"Well this one is extremely special since it can turn 3 different colors because of the cloth we use to make it, the rest of the collection only turns two colors. This one is around 15,000 I think."

Hermione eyes widened "What about the whole entire collection?"

"The whole entire collection cost... 1.3 million dollars... but that includes accessories, handbags, shoes, makeup..." The attendant smiled.

Hermione gave a look of disbelief "wow" She said under her breath.

Suddenly her mother came in "Isabelle that looks wonderful on you!" She smiled then turned to the attendant "How much?"

"15,000"

Isabelle's mother nodded as she looked in the purse.

"And how much for the entire collection, I could not help but see some of it back in the front"

"1.3 million"

She gave a little nod. Then took out her wand. Charge it to gringotts under vault number 26.

"please send it to the Corlucci Mansion, I trust you know where it is." Hermione's mom said to the attendant.

"Isabelle we better get going now!" She yelled back to Hermione in the changing rooms as she walked out the door. Hermione quickly changed back her cloths gave a smile to the attendant and ran after her mother...

In the limosine Hermione turned to her Mother.

"I was just wondering why we are going to the Korean pop-music festival." Hermione asked

"Well your childhood friend Jung Ji Hoon invited you to see his show," (Hermione's mom is now going to be refered to as Carmen) Carmen said turning to her daughter smiling.

"Jung Ji-Hoon! Honestly I've never heard of him' Hermione said.

"Of course you have, you two were best friends when you were small. Before we lost you..." Carmen closed the compact foundation and placed it in her bag.

Hermione gave a sight knowing that she would not win this argument.

"alright... o and by the way is it alright if my two friends Harry and Ron come over during the summertime to stay?" Hermione asked.

"Last Names?" Carmen asked

"Um Harry's last name is Potter and Ron's last name is Weasley..." Hermione silently hoped her mother would say yes...

"Harry potter... The boy who lived right?" Carmen said

Hermione gave a slight nod still hoping,

"It's so sad that his parents died when he was still a small child... Of course your friends can come and if Harry wants to live with us he'd be more that welcome... As long as it makes you happy we're fine with it." Carmen said happily.

Hermione gleamed, her day and just gotten a tad bit better.

Once they arrived in Korea they were escorted to the V.I.P section. There Hermione met the other pop singers sitting there which included Kwon B.o.A, Ayumi Hamasaki, Jang Nara, Hyori and the group TVXQ. She still hasn't seen ji hoon yet but she was informed that he likes to go by the name of Rain or bi in Korea,

She sat back as the show started and was immediately entranced by the appearance of Rain... his looks could seriously compare to Draco's and she was best friends with this guy when she was young!.

She was still shaking when the concert was finished.

"Isabelle dear, are you alright?" Carmen asked.

Hermione gave a slight nod still thinking about rain. "I'm not feeling too well can we go back home now so I can rest?" She asked

"I'm sorry, can you wait a bit longer? I promised the Jung Family we'd go and have dinner together at our place and we need to entertain them." Carmen said as she followed Henry to the dressing rooms to find the jung's

"But they're muggles are they not how are they going to come to our house?" Hermione said curiously.

"The jung's aren't muggles they're problaby then purest of the purebloods there are in Asia." Carmen smiled as she spotted Whitney (Ji Hoon's mother).

"Whitney! How nice to see you again. Its been a long time." Carmen said as she reached in for a hug,

"Let me introduce you to my daughter Isabelle" Carmen then pointed to Hermione.

"Isabelle! Is that really you, my my you've grown a lot in those years I haven't see you, you're so beautiful, Ji hoon will be ecstatic to see you again!" Whitney said.

Hermione gave a fake smile. She spotted Rain heading their way and lowered her head a bit.

He came over in a confident stride as he reached out his hand to shake Carmen's "Auntie Car! It's so great to see you again!" He said.

"Its good to see you too Ji Hoon, This is Isabelle, remember her?" Carmen asked as a slight glance passed between the two mothers.

"Of course, how could I ever forget Isabelle" Rain said as he hugged Hermione.

Hermione gasped slightly... As her cheeks flushed red...

Carmen smiled when she saw her daughter's reaction to Rain. This was going according to plan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boring, ok well I finished typing this chapter hmmmm a month ago but was too lazy to keep on typing so anyways ya I lengenthed this chapter... it is now 11 pages... The school library will kill me... you don't understand anyways I hope you guys like the story so far its kinda confusing I know which is good for you cause you can quit whenever you want and for me since I do not make a living out of writing books... thank god... I'd be like dirt poor anywyas yep I have to go study for another math test now

Toodles

A za a za Fighting!

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Malfoy Wedding

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sick right now so this might not make as much sense as it should... anyways ya I hope I can post this soon I dunno when I get my internet back...

RaRa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen smiled when she saw her daughter's reaction to Rain. This was going according to plan...

"Isabelle why don't you go and show Ji Hoon your room, the house-elves haven't finished preparing the food just yet." Carmen said slyly.

Hermione held her head down "Yes Mother,"

She walked up to her room and she could hear Ji Hoon following her.

"So we're best friends huh?" She said just to break the silence,

"You actually don't remember Isabelle?" Rain said solemnly.

Hermione gave a slight smile but shook her head. "I'm sorry I just recently found out that my name was Isabelle Corlucci, kinda sad huh?" Hermione gave a small laugh as she opened the door to her bedroom. She was feeling a bit more comfortable around Rain.

"it's just like I remembered" Rain said staring around her room.

"You've been here before?" Hermione asked as she closed the door behind them.

"We used to hang out here all day, conjuring magic toys and eating candy, you'd show me your humongous wardrobe and we'd just sit here and talk sometimes." Rain said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Listen, there's a Malfoy Wedding in June or sometime and Ididn't really want to go myself, do you think you could attend with me BI?" Hermione asked.

"What did you just call me!"

Hermione jumped at the shocked cry of his voice

"I called you Bi is there a problem...?" She asked hoping she hadn't offended him or something.

He suddenly pulled her in for a hug.

"You know I've been waiting for you to call me for years Bella, I missed the sound of Bi coming from you..."

"You mean the only reason your stage name is Rain is because I called you Bi when we were younger, I honestly don't even know why I called you bi I mean your name is ji hoon...right?" Hermione said a bit confused...ironic...

"When we were small you could never pronounce my name Ji Hoon right finally you just called me Bi when you couldn't say Ji, And coincidentally bi means Rain in Korean." Rain said to Hermione as she sat down in a chair.

"So will you come with me to the wedding Bi?" Hermione asked.

Rain could only smile which made Hermione blush deeply after all there weren't many days where a guy that was wanted by billions of girls everywhere wanted to spend time with her...

"Thanks" Hermione said to rain as she stood up and gave him a hug.

Rain was shocked but hugged back tightly.

Knock

They both jumped when they saw a tiny girl walk into their room. "Dinner is served"

Then she just left

They looked at each other weirdly and then went down for dinner.

Hermione just sat in bed thinking about the things that had gone one today, Madeline finally managed to hang up her Chanel order into her closet. Hermione had gotten around to sending letters to both Harry and Ron and even managed to sketch a light design of the dress.

Hermione had decided that she was going to get over Draco, after all he was as good as married to Darlene Landrieu. Plus the fact that she now had a best friend right there whenever she needed him. Life was almost prefect... That is until the day of the wedding...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know extremely short chapter... but I am sick anyways ya I will be posting the next chapter soon hopefully... hopefull...

A Za A Za Fighting!

RaRa

Btw rain actually looks real good in life... hehehe no ideas dora we know you love him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4b

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: I just decided this since chapter four is so short I will have a a and b section... happy reading!

Ok so I will promise you guys right now that this will definetly be a Draco Hermione shipper... unless you don't want it to be... but then I have to change sections... sad anyways let me know... I'm flexible...personally I think rain works better but then again I'm kinda sick of Draco right now I mean with the guy playing him (tom felton) Dating this over possessive girl (M.T) no names although you guys already problaby know. Seriously she stands at his publicity table selling his merchandise with a picture of him on a tank top on her. While she's watching him sign autographys... told you she was possessive...

Hahaha anyways sorry if I offended anyone...

Have fun reading...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Hair!"

Everyone within a ten mile radius of the wedding chapel could hear Darlene complaining about either one thing or another. Hermione had finally gotten the dress made (without the help of Gucci experts) and so far it seems as if it was the only thing Darlene is happy about so far...

"Gosh do you think she will ever shut up!" Draco was mumbling to himself on the verge of insanity. He had been hearing Darlene complaing for a week now.

"Do you think Voldemort would turn good?"

Draco heard a voice behind him and saw Isabella Corlucci coming his way. He goot up and reached out his hand.

"Isabelle, I'm so happy to see you. I just wanted to thank you for making the dress, it's the only thing Darlene likes so far..." Draco smiled.

Hermione smiled back as she sat down on the ground beside him "My pleasure,"

She fumbled with a ring on her finger and Draco noticed. He gasped in recognition.

"Isabelle" he asked still staring at the ring.

"Huh?" Hermione just looked up unaware, until she saw him staring at her ring.

"Who gave you that ring?" Draco asked suspiciously,

"Um... Well... you see..." Hermione began suttering until Rain came along.

"Isabelle! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Bi! I told you I would meet you in the front hall later, This is Draco Malfoy" Hermione said pointing to Draco.

"So you're the lucky man" Rain said smiling at the sounds of a complaining Darlene. Draco winced "Pleased to meet you. And you are..."

"isabelle's boyfriend Rain" He said wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist.

Draco's eyes darted back to the ring on Isabelle's finger, there was not way that there could be another copy of the ring, and there was no way that Hermione could take it off either... There was something werid going on here.

"Listen Isabelle,..." Draco started but was soon cut off,

"DRAKIE HONEY, MY GLASS SLIPPERS AREN'T SHINY ENOUGH!"

Everyone winced at the sound of Darlene's voice. Rain gave Draco a pat on the shoulder "Good luck man, you'll need it"

Draco gave a smile and stalked off in search of the screaming girl with the blurry slipper. Muttering along the way "Hermione would've never done this"

Hermione only stared when she heard this... Does he really still care for her?... There was only one way to find out...

"Listen rain I'm going to be right back I just have to finish off some things. Can you stay here and wait for me?" Hermione asked

Rain nodded hesitantly. Hermione than ran to a secluded spot and preformed a appearance change spell on herself.

"YungJi BienA"

It was an old Chinese curse. Hermione flipped out a mirror and checked herself. Smiling she ran to the front.

She sat in the front pew and waited for Draco to come a spot her... This would be her chance to prove that she had truly gotten over him so she could move one with her life with rain.

She just kept on sitting there fumbling with her ring until she heard a voice. "Hermione!" Hermione looked up to see Draco running her way... Prefect! This was going according to plan.

Hermione smiled "Oh, Hey Draco how's life"

Draco was nervous beyond words... how did she know where to find him...

"Listen Hermione I can explain,... I really can... can you just give me another chance?"

Hermione ignored his words completely and eyed the tuxedo he was wearing "Nice clothes... Armani right? Whos the lucky Lady?" Hermione said with a bit more cheek than necessary, but she felt a lot better now...

Draco just hugged her. "Mione please don't be mad I really like you... I was going to ask you to stay beside me after I marry Darlene after all you aren't pureblood and the Malfoy line needs purebloods as their heir not half-bloods"

Hermione just sat there shocked he wanted her to become his mistress. " And here I am thinking that you never really cared about blood type... Well I guess that I Hermione Granger am finally wrong. For your information Draco what makes you think I'd actually be willing to stay by you... I cannot believe you just asked me to be your mistress! And you can also calm down I've know about this wedding for months now. Draco Malfoy we are officially over" Hermione spat in his face.

He looked up just in time to see Hermione change back to Isabelle. And Rain walking over to put his arm around her.

He stared... Hermione was a pureblooded witch... and He had lost Her to a Korean Rock Star who looked as good as him, was as rich as him, was a pureblooded as him, and problaby a nicer person than he was. Plus the fact that every girl in the world wanted to be his girlfriend, He had some tough competition.

Hermione looked back to see Draco glumly kneeling on the floor. Was this what she really wanted... did she feel a lot better or were there more thigns going on inside her head now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahah ok I'm still sick but I'm high now...no I don't do drugs. Anyways should I change it to a Hermione/ Rain shipper...?

Ust a note I will not bedoing disclaimers because they're a waste of time and the fact that I'm writing on fanfiction means I do not own harry potter of anything related to it... duh if I did my name would be J.K Rowling, I'd live in England, I'd be a billionaire plus I could get my story published... IN A BOOK! But then if I did I'd be dirt poor... anyways I told you I am sick I ramble... ghosh we have this crazy teacher now for 6 days a cycle... I think I'm going to die... he certainly is wacky... and werid.

Syonara Bakas (j/k you guys are all smart people)

RaRa

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
